Removable tops for convertible style automobiles are generally known. Convertibles are a popular type of automobile in which all, or a portion of, the roof is removable or retractable to allow the user to enjoy favorable weather conditions. When weather conditions are favorable, such as when the temperature is warm and there is minimal overcast, it is often desirable for the user to remove all or a portion of the vehicle's roof, to improve the overall driving experience of the vehicle.
There are different types of convertible tops. One type of convertible top is known as a “soft top.” A soft top convertible has a vinyl or other cloth type of foldable material which is supported by a frame, with the frame having several pivotable members. The pivotable members and the flexibility of the material allow for the top to change between a deployed position, in which the cover is supported by the frame and prevents moisture from entering the vehicle, to a retracted position in which the soft top has been removed and the foldable frame members are retracted, usually in a location behind the vehicle passengers.
Another type of removable top is what is generally known as a “hard top.” A hard top is a solid member which is disconnected in its entirety from the vehicle when desired by the user. A hard top is typically made of a metal or composite material having similar properties compared to the vehicle body, and does not have the foldable properties as compared to a soft top. The hard top style convertible is usually stored in a trunk or hatchback portion of the vehicle behind the passengers.
Hard top as well as soft top style convertibles can cover various portions of the vehicle. For instance, the convertible top can consist of the entire roof of the vehicle, covering the passengers in the backseat (if the vehicle has a backseat) and in the front seat, or the convertible roof can only cover the driver and front seat passenger. Additionally, convertible style vehicles also exist for vehicles known as “two-seaters.” A two-seater style of vehicle is a vehicle in which there are only two seats, a driver and a passenger.
The use of convertible style vehicles has been met with various drawbacks. One type of drawback is the use of a removable top in a two-seater style vehicle in which space is limited. Additionally, there are some occasions where the user of the vehicle is driving and has traveled a significant distance from the user's home, and weather conditions change from being favorable to unfavorable. Under these types of circumstances, the driver may wish to remove the top from the vehicle; with some types of vehicles, there is no place for the removable top to be stored.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved type of convertible top for use with the vehicle which can be removed and stored easily within the vehicle such that the user can remove the top from the vehicle even after the user has traveled a significant distance from home.